Flowerleaf Chronicles
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Flowerleaf, a shy kittypet, finds a magical headset. Now, she can travel across different universes that are TV shows, movies, even video games and anime/manga. (Many references and crossovers, feel free to review!)
1. Episode 1-The Headset

Flowerleaf looked at the cloudy sky. Her stomach growled. It was time to find more food again. Instead, she found a white headset with the numbers of 0 and 1 in red. But, it wasn't blood. It was a permanent marker. She put on the headset, and a collar with a music note appeared on her. There was a flash, and her adventures had begun.


	2. Episode 2-The Carnival

**Author's Notes: **_So yes. The 01 headset is a Vocaloid reference. Anyway, this episode is based off the carnival I went to at the park nearby me in May 2014._

The blinding light has disappeared. Flowerleaf was at a park where in the distance, screams were heard. She followed the screams.

_The twolegs are having a big party. _Flowerleaf thought.

She walked toward a ride that said _Air Force One_. She wanted to go on the ride. But how was she going to do that? Some sparkles surrounded her. She was soon released from the circle of sparkles. Looking at a puddle, she found out quick that she was not a cat anymore. Well, sort-of. She had the tail and ears, but not the fur. Flowerleaf found a hat and covered the ears.

Better safe than sorry.

She found a skirt and hid the tail. Now she could ride the _Air Force One_! But first...she found her new jacket had pockets. In one was a card. It was blank. She sighed. Again, her stomach growled. The card now had text that somehow she could read. It was in twoleg language, and yet she could _understand_ it!

_'Koi Flowerleaf, Sushi Chef' _was what the card read. Then, it went blank again.

How strange, the card seems to change based on my thoughts...as if...it's physic.

_'Shawn, Physic Detective' _the card read.

Hmm, I better learn to control my thoughts before I try to pose as a twoleg...

Flowerleaf looked at the card...she had heard of people that had moved to a new country...what was it? Maybe she could use that somehow...to use the card.

_I am Koi Flower. _Flowerleaf thought, trying to have the card read her mind.

_'Koi Flower' _the card read.

_I am from...Japan. _Flowerleaf thought after enough thinking.

_'Immigrant from Japan' _the card read.

It was time to put it all together. _I am Koi Flower. I am a twelve year old girl from Japan. I now live in America. _Flowerleaf thought.

_'Koi Flower;Twelve year old girl. Original Country: Japan. Immigrated to: America' _the card read.

_Okay...time to try this out. _Flowerleaf thought. She walked to the ticket booth.

The twoleg looked at her.

"Hi there."Flowerleaf said.

"Hello."the twoleg answered,"I see you're probably wanting to buy some tickets?"

Flowerleaf nodded,"Yes. But I have no money..."

The twoleg seemed a bit mad. "No money?"

"Wait. I can explain."Flowerleaf said,"I just immigrated here from Japan.

"For a new American citizen, you can speak english quite well."

Flowerleaf thought she saw the tail of a cat. "I've been practicing...and I think there's a cat in the ticket booth.

The twoleg laughed. "That's my cat. He's very sneaky like that. Come here, Kitty!"

Kitty leaped onto Flowerleaf's shoulder.

_Hello, Koi. My name is Kitty. _A voice echoed in Flowerleaf's head.

_It must be the cat! _Flowerleaf realized. _But how?_

"You don't mind if...I enter the carnival, do you?"Flowerleaf asked.

"No, go right ahead. Take this unlimited bracelet."The twoleg put a bracelet on her. It was blue.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Welcome to America!"

Flowerleaf looked at the Air Force One ride. She was tall enough to ride!

Kitty had followed her.

She tried to shoo Kitty away, but then made a decision.

"Come here, Kitty."She scooped Kitty into her arms, but sure the ticket collector couldn't see. She hopped onto the ride, and sat in the seat.

The ride began. She held onto Kitty tightly.

Soon, she felt like the ride would fly off the machine. She screamed, and held onto Kitty. Kitty softy meowed. Just as the ride had started, it was over. Flowerleaf walked away from the carnival to a quiet place nearby.

_You're a cat, aren't you? _Kitty's voice echoed into her head.

Flowerleaf nodded.

I know how to escape. I found a me get it.

Kitty jumped off her lap and ran away.

"No! Wait, come back!" She tripped, and felt fur.

She was feline again.

It didn't matter. But, where had Kitty gone?

She felt a kitten on her.

Kitty dropped the headset. "I found it myself."

"Thanks."she said, putting on the headset. "I need to go. Do you want to come with me?"

Kitty nodded. "Of course. Anywhere is fine for me. Even scary things. Not much spooks me anymore."

A portal opened.

"Follow me."Flowerleaf said.

Kitty followed Flowerleaf into the portal.

**Author's Note: **It's finally done! It took forever, but this story isn't my main project. Anyway, I'll try to work on this more often, if I can.


End file.
